


Songbird

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [14]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A smutty on shot with Ivar and Oleg
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar the boneless / reader, Oleg / reader, prince Oleg / reader
Series: Vikings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 8





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Established & consensual relationship w/ both Oleg & Ivar  
> Smut, descriptive sexual language

Maybe hours have passed, you didn't know. 

All you knew was that every part of you was crying out for release. 

Your lips delightfully swollen from kissing, neck tingling from a mix of bites, kisses, hickies and choking. Your body is tired, recovering after the second orgasm, on the verge of the third. 

Being blindfolded heightened every sense in your body. You asked for it, your lovers delivered.

In the passion fueled haze, your sight taken away, it was impossible to tell whose mouth was whose, lips, tongue, cock...

By the second orgasm you started to discern who was who. The hard bites, the aggressive strokes, the strong grip on your neck: that was Oleg.

The lingering kisss, sucking of your bottom lip, drawn out strokes as his mouth devoured your breasts; that was Ivar. 

At one point you hear Ivar speak, “Lets remove the blindfold, I want to see her eyes.” 

Ivars eyes 

The thought alone sends fireworks through your body. You were tender, raw, swollen, his eyes would be the death of you. 

Oleg grants Ivars wish, he removes the blindfold. He holds the back of your head with a strong grip as his fingers slip into you, 

“Give us another Princess, I know you can do it.” A smile on his lips. 

You were shaking, the restraints doing all the work, you could barely stand any longer. 

Your eyes flutter open again as Oleg moves behind you, one hand still between your legs as the other grips your neck, pulling your head back. He claims your lips with his. 

He releases you, your soft wimpers music to their ears, 

“Do you hear her sweet music Ivar? How she cries for us?”

“I do,” Ivar steps forward, cupping your face, your tired eyes meet his. “Our little song bird.”

“What do you think, Ivar? Should we....”Oleg bites down on your neck as Ivar kisses your lips, “give her a break?” 

Ivar hikes one of your legs up, hooking it around his back, his erection pressing into you, “I think we should make her wait, just a little longer.” 

Oleg laughs and slaps your ass hard, “You heard the King, you must wait!” 

Ivar grins devilishly as he pushes his way inside of you, your head dropping to his chest. 

Oleg circles the both of you, grinning.

“Make her sing, Ivar! Make her sing loud enough for all to hear just how much our songbird loves us!”


End file.
